Time For A Miracle
by Determined Artist
Summary: On another job at Kaneari's jewelry warehouse Roko, Dark Eye, and Hachi found themselves with the worst outcome, but just as they too were about to meat the same fate as their comrades, the trio get thrust back in time. Now, with another chance the three has to find away to their friends before the events repeats itself.


At the Kaneari's jewelry warehouse, Hachi made quick work of some giant teddy bear robots that said owner made. The ninja tripped them by made using a mop and a bucket of water that he found lying around.

Meanwhile Roko made quick work out of his opponents only, he used his supersonic howl to crumble the robots. Just then several more took their place.

At that same time, Dark-eye wasted no time in finding the robots weak spot and breaking them apart thanks to his high-speed reflexes.

As all three males take down more opponents, they hoped that their three partners, Joker, King, and Queen gotten the item they came here for.

"AHHHHH!" They heard three screams. It sounded like the trio's comrades. It was at this moment that their hearts race. Something must be wrong. It has to be.

"Everybody we need to get the others?" commanded Roko before unleashing another a sonic screech.

"But how?" questioned Hachi as he fend off his opponents.

"Everyone get please behind me?" Dark-eye asked.

"Right." The two smaller males said. Like reading their ally's mind, they made no haste to follow Dark-eye's commanded. There, the one-eye man created his last resort, a flash of light that blanketed that area in front of him in a bright light. When it dissipated, the trio was gone.

Trio dashed off to where they heard the screams. Once there, their heats skipped a beat and they felt the blood freeze the sight. A sight of their friends lying in a puddle of, what look to be blood on the floor, motionless as discarded dolls.

"Joker-san!"

"Queen!"

"Spade-sama!"

All three males called out. They soon split up and dashed over to their partner.

Dark-eye rushed to by his master's side. "Spade-sama?" He spoke in concerned tone, however gotten no answer. The blue hair teen had a hole in his chest. It seeped through his white coat making it appear to be dyed pink. The green suite man's shook his comrade, yet still no response. He feared the worst.

Meanwhile, Hachi sprinted to his partner's side. "JOKER-SAN! JOKER-SAN!" He cried with eyes on the verge of tears. He shook the phantom thief's shoulder and called his named several times, yet gotten no rely, no movement, nothing; just a face that seems to be as if he was froze in shock. "JOKER-SAN! It appeared that the teen's body sustain a hole in his chest, but was difficult to tell how deep. As the seconds passed-bye and teen didn't respond, the more Hachi came closer to breaking down.

At that same time, Roko arrived his friend's side, yet he knew that whatever he did or anyone would do, would be useless. He could smell it through the air, it was clear as day, however in his heart, wanted nothing more than it to be wrong. "Queen." He said in a soft and sadden tone. He rubbed his face against his friend's face. Though he gotten no response.

Dark-eye place two figures on the side of ally's throat. It confirmed his fears. His master was dead. It was at this moment that the one-eyed man started to cry. As he did, through it all, he spotted Spade's hand held something.

Haichi, on the on the other hand was already in tearing up waterfalls. "Joker... san!" He spat out through his sobs. Just as he open his a bit he noticed that something was in the silver hair teen's hand. The ninja grabbed it. His eyes widen and mouth hung.

Meanwhile, Roko howled, but after a several seconds he quieted down. At that moment, he found that was holding something. The phantom thief dog moved his teammate's fingers with his ears. His too widen. It was the one three pedants of the ages, the item they all came for. The other two pendants were in the hands of Hachi and Dark-eye.

Just then, sirens were raised. The three males stood up, attention now on the noise. There another noise that broke through the first. Soon there was a flash of red light that sprung from the ceiling. No time to think, the trio made a break for it, leaving their friend's bodies behind.

Hachi tripped and fell. The other two dashed over to check on their fallen friend. Just as the ninja gotten to his hands and knees, the red light appeared. Panic stricken, the males huddle together with eyes closed shut, waiting for the inevitability of contact to end it all. However, it didn't happen. As soon as they opened their eyes, the three were back at on the Sky Joker with their comrades alive and well, acting like nothing happen.


End file.
